Majestic Pretty Cure! Regal
Majestic Pretty Cure! Regal (マジェスティックプリキュア！ リーガル Majesutikkupurikyua! Rīgaru) is the second season of Majestic Pretty Cure! series which also created by AisuShironami. The series still has the similar theme but with different villains and new cure. Plot The High Sky Kingdom revived. The kingdom has been restored by the legendary guardians Pretty Cures. But, things are not as peaceful as they expected. The polar kingdom called Golden Scorch Kingdom, which also the closest kingdom with High Sky Kingdom, called for help. Not only they've been attacked in the middle of High Sky Kingdom's revival, the kingdom also attacked with similar outcomes as when High Sky Kingdom was attacked. Their leader is called Hades. He and his army ruled Golden Scorch Kingdom and imprisoned all royalties. Meanwhile, the cures who are in high school now, met one of Hades's underlings but cannot attack back since they had given their jewels to the Majesty Pillars. But, they feel something wrong with this. Why are Yuka, Dave and others who used to be Diabolos's ally are known by Hades's ally? Why are there a peculiar phenomenon that spread slowly across the earth since they attacked? With the city starting to destroyed, they must find how to solve everything. Characters Cures Hanano Sakura '(花の桜 ''Hanano Sakura) / '''Cure Garden (キュアガーデン Kyua Gāden) - ''The main character and a student council president at Avenir Academy. '''Yukimura Aisu '(幸村アイス Yukimura Aizu) / Cure Blizzard (キュアブリザード Kyua Burizādo) - The princess from High Sky Kingdom and a famous idol. Soyokaze Akino (微風秋野 Soyokaze Akino) / Cure Zephyr (キュア ゼファー Kyua Zefa) - A sporty girl and sports champion and a loving oldest sister. Azayaka Himeji (鮮やか 姫路 Azayaka Himeji) / Cure Radiance (キュア ラジアンス''Kyua Rajiansu)'' - A noble from a rich family whose parents are famous musicians. Tsukigawa Luna '(月川 ルナ ''Tsukigawa Runa) / 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towaraito) - A used to be villain from High Sky Kingdom and very intelligent student. '''Kazanaka Hanabi (火山赤 花火 Kazanaka Hanabi) / Cure Inferno (キュアインフェルノ Kyuainferuno) - A swordswoman from Golden Scorch Kingdom. Villains Hades (ハデス Hadesu) - The king who attacked Golden Scorch Kingdom. Penjaga (ペンジャガ Penjaga) - Hades's right hand and loyal ally. His true form is a Cerberus Vipera (ヴィペラ Vu~ipera) - Hades's ally and also known by history as Medusa. Gato (ガート Gāto) - Hades's ally and known by history as Bastet. Anubis (アヌビス Anubisu) - Bastet's partner and underling. Orita (オリータ Orīta) - A young girl from the kingdom who fused with a Kraken. Cave (ケイブ Keibu) - A Troll from Underworld and Hades's loyal ally. Poison (毒物 Dokubutsu) - The monster created by Hades. To activate it is similar with Parasites which require a person but they use a liquid thing and force the person to drink it. Fairies Rosa (ローザ Rōza)- Fairy of spring. Nix (ニックス Nikkusu) - Fairy of winter. Ventus (ヴェントゥス Vu~ento~usu) - Fairy of autumn. Stella (ステラ Sutera) - Fairy of summer. Nox (のくっす Nokussu) - Fairy of nighttime. Ignis (イグニス Igunisu) - Fairy of fire. High Sky Kingdom Yukimura Tsubasa (幸村 つばさ Yukimura Tsubasa) - Aisu's twin brother, prince of High Sky Kingdom and also an idol. He may seem normal, but he possessed an amazing power. Tsukigawa Yoru (月川 夜 Tsukigawa Yoru) - Luna's twin brother who used to be Eclipse and childhood friend of Aisu and Tsubasa. Yukimura Subaru (幸村 すばる Yukimura Subaru) - Aisu and Tsubasa's older brother. Yukimura Kiba (幸村 牙 Yukimura Kiba) - Aisu and Tsubasa's younger brother. King Senri & Queen Sora (王センリと王妃ソラ Ō senri to ōhi Sora) - The ruler of High Sky Kingdom and parents of Aisu, Tsubasa, Subaru and Kiba. Golden Scorch Kingdom King Kin & Queen Hino (王金 と 女王日野 Ōkin to joō Hino) - Ruler of Golden Scorch Kingdom. Prince Kaname (要王子 Kaname Ōji) - Crown prince of Golden Scorch Kingdom. Families Azayaka Minori '(鮮やか 穣 ''Azayaka Minori) - Himeji's older sister who's a model and worked at Paris. 'Soyokaze Shouko '(微風 翔子 Soyokaze Shōko) - Akino's younger sister. 'Soyokaze Kou '(微風 コウ Soyokaze Kō) - Akino's younger brother. '''Soyokaze Sayuri (微風 さゆり Soyokaze Sayuri) - Akino's younger sister. Soyokaze Kiro '(微風 キロ ''Soyokaze Kiro) - Akino's younger brother. 'Soyokaze Kenta '(微風 健太 Soyokaze Kenta) - Akino's younger brother. Classmates '''Andou Aoyama (安藤青山 Andō Aoyama) - Yuuji's close friend. Tanaka Kurumi (田中くるみ Tanaka Kurumi) - Friend and big fan of Aisu & Tsubasa. Kirishima Shouta (きりしま しょうた Kirishima Shōta) - Their underclassmen and Kiba's friend, Items Platinum Earcuff (プラチナイヤカフ Purachinaiyakafu) - A transforming device which shaped similar like Royal Headphones but smaller and usually carried by the cures as accessories. Regal Jewels (リーガルジュエルズ Rīgarujueruzu) - A transforming jewels which has similar use to Majestic Jewels but in different shape. Transformation They transform using the Platinum Earcuff and Regal Jewels. To transform to they basic form, they took their jewels and earcuff. Then, they shout "Pretty Cure, Revolution!" and the jewel will turn into a light depending on the jewel's color and inserted into the hole in the earcuff and they put the earcuff to their right ear. Then, their body will covered by light that shapes like the shorts they wear and the top. Their hair will also glow. Their eyes change right after their hair changed. "Guardians who protects all worlds! Majestic Pretty Cure!" すべての世界を守るガーディアン！マジェスティックプリキュア！ Subete no sekai o mamoru gādian! Majesutikkupurikyua! Locations * Avenir Academy (アベニールアカデミー Abenīruakademī) - The school the main characters enroll. The school has middle school and high school in different buildings. * High Sky Kingdom (ハイ・スカイキングダム Hai sukaikingudamu) - Homeland of Aisu, Tsubasa, Luna and Yoru. * Niji mikushi '(虹未来市 ''Niji mikushi) - Hometown of the main characters. * 'Marmalade Cafe '(マーマレードカフェ Māmarēdokafe) - A small cafe owned by Akino's family. * '''Azayaka Private Island (鮮やか民間の島 Azayaka Minkan No Shima) - An island belongs to Himeji's parents and the place they sometimes come for vacation. * Royale Dome (ロワイヤルドーム Rowaiyarudōmu) - The place where Aisu and Tsubasa usually held their live concert. * Golden Scorch Kingdom (ゴールデンスコッチ王国 Gōrudensukotchi ōkoku) - Homeland of Hanabi. Attacks TBA Songs TBA Trivia * This is the second season of Majestic Pretty Cure! series. * This is the first series to have two kingdoms as one of the main place for the story. * This season has the same/equal ammount of cures from earth and other dimension. * The cures use different transforming devices. * This series is much more mature, darker, deeper, mysterious and serious than the first season. ** Which means contain scenes and plot that are not suitable for kids and the reason it has two version like the prequel. * The starting point of this season is one year after the last episode of Majestic Pretty Cure!, thus the characters are in high school. Gallery References Category:Seasons Themed Series Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure! Regal Category:Fan Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Slight Romance Category:Sequels Category:AisuShironami Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Mythology Themed Series